Nuevo año, nuevas historias
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Colección de one-shots y viñetas de la segunda generación de Harry Potter con el motivo del Reto Anual de La Sala de los Menesteres. ¿Quieren saber de que va cada uno? ¡Entren y averiguarlo!
1. Cementerio

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Este fic participa del reto Anual "_Nuevo año, nuevas historias"_ del foro La Sala de los Menesteres**

**Como en su momento tampoco me pude resistir a esta idea, pues aquí ando por fin subiendo esto. Aunque he de confesar que nuevamente me equivoqué con el máximo, lo bueno es que tengo tiempo todavía para hacer más largos el resto de los capítulos, estos en particular los dejaré así, porque fuera del factor tiempo, me gustaron como quedaron y espero que a vosotros también os gusté. **

**Hasta un punto muy retorcido, lo que leerán a continuación está muy cerca de un HeadCannon que tengo sobre los Nott.**

**De ante mano, gracias por leer y no les interrumpo más ^^**

**La dinámica se basa en 12 personajes de la segunda generación y 12 palabras, todo fue dado al azar y yo me encargo de hacer el resto. **

**Para este Shot la palabra es "_Cementerio_" y el personaje _Theodore Nott_**

* * *

_Nuevo año, nuevas historias_

**1.- El Cementerio de Theodore Nott**

—He dicho que lo quemen o lo tiren a donde mejor les convenga —decía fríamente la voz de un chico de no más de dieciocho años—. Ese cadáver no va a entrar aquí —puntualizó, girándose sobre si mismo para darle la espalda a los aurores que estaban al otro lado de la reja de la mansión Nott, con un ataúd detrás de ellos. Al parecer, de entre los muchos muertos de la batalla de Hogwarts, por fin habían dado con el del Señor Nott, uno de los más fieles seguidores de Voldemort y el cual había muerto atacado por una acromantula.

El protocolo indicaba que los cuerpos, sin importar el bando, se deberían de regresar a sus familias, pero nadie hubiera contado con que su hijo le rechazaría.

—Llévenlo a la mansión Greengrass, por favor —pidió Daphne en voz muy baja y enseguida fue detrás de su novio.

Había una gran razón por la cual Theodore Nott odiaba tanto a su padre y no tenía nada que ver con que éste hubiera sido un mortífago. Todo el que conociera al castaño de ojos color zafiro, sabía lo muy reservado que era y que era también un pacifista por convicción. No por nada, se había negado a ser participe de semejante idiotez como aquella guerra.

Era fácil adivinar que el menor de los Nott no compartía la ideología de su progenitor por distintos motivos, pero su diferencia en creencias estaba lejos de ser el verdadero motivo por el cual Theo mostraba todo aquel odio a aquel hombre que le había dado la vida. Realmente muy pocas personas sabían porque él despreciaba tanto a su padre, de una forma mucho más profunda de la que últimamente Draco expresaba para con Lucius.

Desde que podía recordar, Daphne había notado aquella mirada en el pequeño castaño que en aquel entonces solo tenía nueve años. Cuando entraron a Hogwarts, la rubia notó como el señor Nott no había acompañado a su hijo a la estación y a lo largo del año no había visto ningún tipo de correspondencia entre ellos. Durante vacaciones, cuando había ido a visitarlo, lo había encontrado solo en aquella enorme mansión.

Ella siempre se había preguntando por qué. Ella con un padre tan consentidor y amoroso, no se explicaba como era que los Nott se mostraran tan apáticos el uno con el otro, porque no solamente Theo mostraba desprecio, sino que el señor Nott también manifestaba su disconformidad. La rubia no lo entendía, no cuando creía que ellos dos debían de tener una relación cercana ya que la señora Nott había muerto cuando su hijo era pequeño y obviamente su padre era quien debía de haberse hecho cargo de él. Claro que en su propio argumento estaba su mayor error.

—¿No crees que exageras un poco? —preguntó temerosa, guardando distancia, pero siguiendo al castaño por el jardín.

—No lo quiero aquí —declaró él con una firmeza que no dejaba espacio para discusión.

—Pero es tu padre y es un Nott, la gente dirá cosas —insistió, visualizando detrás de varios árboles secos el cementerio familiar al que se acercaban.

Theo se dio el lujo de ignorar a su novia en esa ocasión y tan solo siguió con su camino. Pasó de largo por entre diferentes tumbas de mármol, las cuales se mantenían limpias y en buen estado gracia a los elfos. Sin embargo, solo una de ellas, considerablemente al fondo y de un color nacarado, tenía flores frescas. Él se detuvo frente a ella y Daphne también. Ambos pares de ojos se clavaron en la inscripción y un profundo suspiro escapó de los labios de la joven, quien a su vez negó con la cabeza. Entendía, en fondo entendía porque su novio no quería que su padre estuviera ahí. Resultaba extremadamente perturbador de digerir, pero ella había descubierto la razón por la cual él odiaba tanto a su padre.

El ahora único heredero de los Nott, se lo había confesado en un arranque de furia, no hacía mucho, cuando ella le había reclamado el por qué no mostraba algo de preocupación por la desaparición de su padre al finalizar la guerra. Las palabras habían sonado llenas de reproche y tristeza, pero la habían dejado helada ante la aterradora verdad. Si lo que Theo le había dicho era cierto, con cada lujo de detalle cruel, no lo culpaba por odiar a su progenitor. El señor Nott era un monstruo.

"_Él la mató, de una forma muy brutal. Yo estaba ahí cuando lo hizo y a él no le importó. Empezó insultándola de una forma que yo no era capaz de entender, como lo hacía casi siempre. Yo solo la veía llorar, abrazarse a si mismas, mientras él le gritaba. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Tenía miedo. Nunca creí que aquel día decidiera que los insultos no eran suficientes. La tomó del brazo y en un ágil movimiento, la tiró a la chimenea. Muy tarde entendí sus intenciones. Con toda la sangre fría del mundo, la quemó viva. Muy tranquilamente se paró frente a ella y usando magia la inmovilizó, para luego prenderle fuego. La vi quemarse hasta los huesos y sus gritos se quedaron anidados en mis pesadillas, acompañados de su imagen. ¿Y sabes por qué lo hizo? Porque ella le dijo que no quería que continuara inculcandome cosas de la pureza de la sangre y enseñando artes tenebrosas. Ella no murió atacada por ningún dragón, como ese bastardo les hizo creer a todos. Ese maldito mortífago mató a mi madre, a su esposa, sin ningún remordimiento."_

A Daphne se le helaba la sangre de solo recordar aquella historia. Claro que ella se daba una idea de lo orgulloso e inflexible que había sido el señor Nott, pero jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas, se había imaginado que era tremenda bestia. Tan frío, descorazonado y cínico, como para enterrar con todos los honores en el cementerio familiar a uno de sus victimas. ¡Aquello era no tener vergüenza! Y entendía, claro que entendía, por qué Theo no quería que su padre estuviera ahí. Ese hombre no tenía derecho moral de ser enterrado en el mismo lugar que la madre de su novio. Sería un insulto ponerlos juntos.

Con ojos triste, la rubia observó como su novio se dejaba caer a un lado de la tumba y apoyaba las manos y el rostro contra la superficie de la lapida. Extrañamente, no era la primera vez que contemplaba aquella escena. Otras de las tantas peculiaridades que podía recordad de su novio era que de pequeño pasaba mucho tiempo en ese cementerio. Siempre había creído que era solo por nostalgia, pero ahora lo entendía un poco más. De hecho, todas las manías de Theodore tenía más sentido al saber la verdad. Desde su odio desmesurado, hasta el cariño que le tenía a ese lugar que muchos considerarían tétrico, el cementerio.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Merezco comentario? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? :3**

**Según el contador de palabras online son 1142 y según OpenOffice son más, pero como a veces me cuenta de menos, ya no fío, así que con esas me quedo.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y mis mejores deseos para ustedes!**

**¡Besos y abrazos!**

**-Ophe**


	2. Error

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Este fic participa del reto Anual "_Nuevo año, nuevas historias"_ del foro La Sala de los Menesteres**

**Sé que no les importará mucho mi clima pero se está viniendo una tormenta y yo ando a la buena de Salazar en el estacionamiento de la Uni robando señal, así que aunque tengo unos poquitos shots más, por el bien de mi laptop más que nada, esto es lo último que publico hoy.**

**Para esta Viñeta la palabra es "_Error_" y el personaje _Marietta Edgecombe._**

**Ya se imaginarán de que va la cosa ^^ así que espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

_Nuevo año, nuevas historias_

**2.- El error de Marietta  
**

Lo había arruinado todo, lo sabía. Ni siquiera habían tenido que usar una poción con ella, su lengua se había desatado por decisión propia, aunque por buenos motivos o por lo menos ella así lo quería creer. Por lo tanto, al final no era tan malo en realidad, ¿cierto? Había sido lo correcto y lo más inteligente salvar a su madre de cualquier cosas que Umbridge pudiera intentar hacer, ¿no? Ella no era la mala de la historia, como Harry y los amigos de este lo querían hacer parecer. La profesora Umbridge se lo había dicho, el ministerio estaba contento con sus acciones, tanto así que el propio Ministro la acaba de felicitar.

Lo único que realmente la atormentaba era aquella maldición que había puesto Granger en el pergamino que ella había firmado. Esos granos horripilantes que cubrían sus mejillas, formando la palabra «CHIVATA», eran su único inconveniente. La bruja malvada había sido esa estúpida leona... ¡Pamplinas! Todo había sido un error. Abrir la bocota había sido el peor error de su vida y ya ni siquiera se podía mirar al espejo por ello. No sentía remordimiento por el tonto ejercito de Dumbledore, porque desde un principio ella no había querido formar de eso, su amiga Cho la había arrastrado pese a su negativa inicial. Ella tan solo era una victima de aquella descabellada situación y por lo mismo no se hundiría más.

—Señorita Edgecombe —la llamó la la profesora Umbridge—, dinos desde cuándo se celebran esas reuniones, querida. Si quieres puedes limitarte a negar o a afirmar con la cabeza, estoy segura de que eso no hará que te salgan más granos. ¿Se han celebrado regularmente durante los seis últimos meses?

¡Ja! ¿Y ella que iba a saber? Con esa cara de sapo y poco atractivo, un par de granos no la iban a matar. En cambio ella había sido una linda chica hasta que se le había ocurrido soltar la lengua. Nadie era tan estúpido para caer dos veces con la misma piedra. Ningún Ravenclaw que se respetara a si mismo, cometía el mismo error más de una vez y menos sabiendo las consecuencias.

Con la cara cubierta por su túnica y el flequillo, miró con mucho desprecio a Potter para luego negar con la cabeza. Vale, lo odiaba, pero no se arriesgaría a que más granos le salieran en el cuerpo. No lo hacía por ellos, lo hacía por si misma y por recuperar su lindo rostro antes de que la escuela terminaba, porque allá donde vivía, en casa, su vecino era el chico muggle más lindo que ella había llegado a conocer y no podría explicarle cuando lo viera el porque su cara estaba así.

Umbridge volvió a preguntar, una y otra vez de manera diferente, pero ella se negó. La profesora McGonagall la ayudó un poco y una sonrisa cubierta por su túnica, se formó en su rostro cuando escuchó el sarcástico comentario que la mujer hacía en contra de la cara de sapo. Si, si, ahora era cara de sapo porque todo era culpa suya. Esa mujer había podido interrogar a otras personas más, podría haber encontrado a otra soplona...

¡Joder! También podría encontrar a otra a la cual zarandear. ¿Ahora que le pasaba a esa vieja loca? Marietta escuchó al profesor Dumbledore defendela y a otro hombre del ministerio también interferir. De igual forma se quedó quita cuando Umbridge la soltó. Ya no quería seguir ahí, entre más tiempo pasaba más se cuestionaba, más analizaba y más se atormentaba. ¡Se había equivocado, pero no lo había hecho con mala intención! Su mirada ausente, viajaba allá lejos, donde el chico Danny Obsvorne le sonreí al pasar frente a su casa en patineta, mientras ella pretendía hacer jardinería.

¡Argh! Tan solo esperaba que los granos desaparecieran pronto o no podría asomar ni la nariz por la cortina en vacaciones. Maldita Umbridge, maldita Granger y malditos todos, incluyéndose ella misma. Ella por tonta, por no pensar con claridad, por no hacerle honor a su casa, porque su mayor error no había sido abrir la boca, sino pensar que los errores no tenían consecuencias.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Merezco comentario? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? :3**

**687 palabras acorde al contador online y sin nada más que añadir, cambio y fuera que el agua ya se vino.**

**¡Pasad lindo día y nos leemos pronto! ¡Besos!**

**-Ophe**


	3. obsesión

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Este fic participa del reto Anual "_Nuevo año, nuevas historias"_ del foro La Sala de los Menesteres**

**Creo que entre ausencia y ausencia, así como tardar siglos en responder reviews, me he ganado la indiferencia de vuestra parte. **

**Por ello, tan solo deseo que disfrutéis el escrito que con eso me basta c:**

**La palabra es _"obsesión"_ y el personaje _Lavender Brown_**

**El contador de palabras dice que son: 1047**

* * *

_Nuevo año, nuevas historias_

**3.- Lavender Obsesionada **

Se lo habían dicho varias veces, las mismas que ella se había negado a entender. ¿Pero podían culparla? Ella lo quería, lo quería mucho. Quería a Ron solo para ella y nadie tenía derecho a impedir que le expresara todo su amor. ¿Qué de malo tenía que lo siguiera a todas partes? Era perfectamente normal para una novia estar con su novio. Así como era de lo más normal que lo besara cada que se le antojara, que le dibujara corazones y que le regalara collares que dijeran "Te amo" solo para que no se le olvidara lo fuerte y perdurable de sus sentimientos.

Lo único malo de aquella ecuación era Ron no pensaba como ella y si bien el chico pelirrojo se dejaba arrastrar por cuanto capricho se le antojara a su novia, al final nadie se había sorprendido que todo terminara mal. La gran mayoría sabía que el pelirrojo tenía sentimientos por alguien más, alguien que siempre estaba a su lado, alguien leal y muy distinta a él o la propia Lavender. Esa Hermione Granger había sido el detonante que había terminado por hacer que la chica Brown rompiera su relación con el que ella aseguraba era el amor de su vida.

Irónicamente para todo el que comprendiera la situación, no había concordancia en las acciones de la chica. Aunque vamos, nunca las había habido. Cualquiera que la conociera un poco sabía que lo único ella sentía no era más que un capricho por el gran guardián de Gryffindor. Desde siempre, Lavender se distinguía por lo fácil que ella "enamoraba" de los chicos interesantes. No por nada la castaña se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, Cormac McLaggen, Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum y otro tantos tipos bien parecidos o poseedores de alguna cualidad peculiar que los hacía sobre salir de entre los demás del montón. Obviamente que Ron Weasley se había ganado su lugar para figurar entre los chicos de los que Lavender se enamoraba y pese a los pronósticos, de alguna forma inexplicable la chica se las había ingeniado para que entre ellos surgiera algo. Sin envargo, como todos hubieran podido predecir, mejor que Trelawney, la relación estaba destinada al fracaso.

—Ya olvidalo, por favor —pidió Parvati a su amiga, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Nunca lo voy a olvidar —aseguró en medio del llanto.

—No vale la pena llorar por un tanto que no te valoraba —argumentó su amiga con un tono comprensivo, pese a ya estar algo fastidiada de lo mismo.

—Pero yo lo amaba —chilló desconsolada la otra chica, haciendo berrinche cual niña de cinco años, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la cama.

La otra chica tan solo negó con la cabeza y siguió consolando a Lavender. Ya había escuchado esas frases muchas veces antes, como cuando su amiga se enteró de que Cedric andaba con Cho, o cuando supo que Malfoy tenía una linda prometida. A eso también debía de añadir las ocasiones en las que justamente Hermione Granger había sido la que se "interponía" entre ella y Cormac, Viktor y ahora Ron. Si algo le sorprendía a Parvati era que Lavender no manifestara tendencias asesinas para con la leona a quien su amiga tachaba de "roba amores." Pero fuera de ello, el drama de Brown era de lo más normal y por experiencia sabía que dijera lo que dijera, al final se le iba a olvidar para encapricharse con algún otro imposible.

Así eran las cosas y era imposible hacer entender a Lavender que su supuesto amor era tan solo una obsesión pasajera. La ex-novia de Ronald Weasley era todavía más terca que el mencionado león y Parvati estaba convencida de que se necesitaría un milagro para que Lavender dejara esa manía enamoradiza-obsesiva que tenía, de lo contrario, nunca conocería el verdadero amor.

—¿Y si te leo las cartas? —propuso tras varios minutos de lamentos.

—¡Mi futuro es negro sin mi Ro-Ro! —sollozó la aludida, pero su amiga poco caso le hizo y fue por las cartas que usaba para la clase de adivinación.

Pese a la negativa de Lavender, Parvati realizó todos los pasos para hacer una lectura del futuro como les había enseñado la profesora Trelawney y le leyó en voz alta los resultados, sin estar muy segura de si su amiga le ponía atención.

—... Y ésta indica que encontrarás el amor con quien menos lo esperas —declaró solemne, esperando que fuera verdad, pues en el fondo resultaba triste pensar que su mejor amiga se quedara sola por ser demasiado superficial.

—¡Tonterías! —gritó la chica, desacreditando las lecturas que ella tanto defendía, pero no podían culparla cuando era el despecho quien hablaba por ella.

No obstante, tuvieron que pasar varios años para que Lavender le diera crédito a aquella improvisada lectura de cartas, pues Parvati no se había equivocado con aquella predicción. Ella podía dar fe de que la adivinación era infalible, cuando una risa se le escapó de los labios por el peor chiste que había escuchado en su vida, dicho por el tipo menos agraciado que ella había llegado a conocer. Darren Sprinkle era el tipo del que la Lavender de Hogwarts jamás se hubiera encaprichado. Para empezar era un muggle común y corriente, tan simple y sencillo que muchas chicas no-mágicas ni siquiera le hubieran dado una oportunidad.

Era insólito pensar que justamente ella le hubiera aceptado una cita para tomar café en el mismo establecimiento donde el chico trabajaba y todavía era más increíble imaginar que tras unas quince tazas de café más tarde, Darren y ella fueran pareja. Lavender no podía explicar como se había encantado con él, si quizás habían sido esos chistes malos lo que había encontrado adorable, o tal vez la forma graciosa en la que constantemente se acomodaba las gafas cuadraba, o incluso podía decir que era culpa de esa horrible risa que la contagiaba a ella. No lo sabía, pero tampoco importaba mucho, porque con todo eso, ella se sentía feliz. Con él se sentía amada, comprendida y a poyada, no necesitaba al galán de la portada de Corazón de Bruja, ni exagerados símbolos o demostraciones de amor. Solo necesitaba una taza de café y la compañía de Sprinkle para saber que lo que sentía era fuerte y reciproco. Finalmente, estaba enamorada, no obsesionada. Por fin.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? **

**Espero de todo corazón que si. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**-Ophe**


	4. Guerra

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Este fic participa del reto Anual "_Nuevo año, nuevas historias"_ del foro La Sala de los Menesteres**

**La palabra es _"Guerra"_ y el personaje _Dennis Creevey _**

**El contador de palabras dice que son: 556 palabras**

**Igual y debí hacerlo más largo para cumplir con la cuota, pero así como quedó me gustó y espero a ustedes les guste.**

* * *

_Nuevo año, nuevas historias_

**4.- Dennis Creevey**

La noticia les había llegado y como era de esperarse, todos aquellos que se refugiaban en Hogsmeade por diferentes motivos, no habían dudado ni in solo instante en ir a Hogwarts a ayudar. Llevando cuantas provisiones podían, aun con el sueño en sima, se adentraron al castillo para ayudar como mejor pudieran ahora que la guerra había terminado. El bando adecuado había ganado, el sol apenas se asomaba en un cielo claro que representaba la victoria. Aun con los ánimos caídos por las pérdidas y el cansancio de la batalla, se podía escuchar la bobalicona canción de Peeves resonar en el lugar:

_¡Los hemos machacado! ¡Menudo tío es Potter! Y ahora ¡a divertirse,que Voldy la ha palmado! ~_

Más de uno sonreía con melancolía. Apenas lo habían logrado. Pero así como muchos sentían alivio de que todo hubiera llegado a su final, otros apenas estaban recibiendo las puñaladas al notar que entre los fallecidos había amigos o seres queridos de ellos. Uno de ellos se distinguía por tener mucho parecido con el menudo chico que permanecía inerte en el suelo. Pálido como un fantasma y temblando como la gelatina, Dennis no podía creer lo que observaba. Hacía unas horas atrás que había estado hablando con él, le había sonreído por últimamente vez y con ese entusiasmo que caracterizaba a los Creevey, su hermano se había escabullido para volver a Hogwarts y, en sus propias palabras, ayudar a Harry Potter a ganar la guerra.

Vaya guerra y vaya que la habían ganado, ¿pero a qué precio? Sabía que ya no había un mago oscuro que hiciera de sus vidas un infierno y que todos los caídos en batalla recibirían el mayor honor por su gran valentía, pero eso ni siquiera era consuelo. Su hermano lo era todo para él, su ejemplo a seguir, la persona que más lo comprendía y lo apoyaba. Podía cerrar los ojos y recordar como Colin le mandaba cartas todos los días para contarle cosas de Hogwarts cuando él todavía no entraba al colegio. Su primer día ahí, la forma en la que su hermano había tomado con tan bueno humor que él se cayera al lago para luego ser rescatado por el calamar gigante. Había tenido mucha suerte de quedar en Gryffindor para compartir su tiempo con él. Colin no solo era su hermano, era su mejor amigo y se había ido para siempre.

—Tranquilo —murmuró a su lado estaba una chica rubia, también de Gryffindor, quien intentaba consolarlo con un fuerte apretón de manos.

—¿Tranquilo? —repitió el chico, safándose del agarre con brusquedad para luego dejarse caer de rodillas ante el cadáver de su hermano.

—Tu hermano fue muy valiente, ¿sabes? —dijo Oliver Wood a sus espaldas, quien se había encargado de colocar el cadáver del chico donde ahora se encontraba, junto con varios más—. Está bien que llores, pero no olvides que él murió para que tú vivieras, no hagas que su muerte se vano —animó, dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda antes de alejarse.

Denis le siguió con la mirada y luego volvió a mirar a Colin. Más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Wood tenía razón, su hermano había muerto para darle esperanza al mundo y él se encargaría de que las cosas fueran así. Él haría hasta lo imposible porque nunca más, en el futuro, volviera a haber otra guerra.

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Galletas? ¿Veneno? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿El beso de un dementor? ¿Algo?**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos!**

**-Ophe**


End file.
